


Brainiac

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Buck being insanely smart but not in the conventional learning way. He made good grades in high school and managed to graduate with honors from college, but because of how hard he had to try and the shit his parents gave him when he struggled, none of the firefam knows until they save one of the few friends he still talks to from college.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 244





	Brainiac

Buck is an idiot. However, he is smart. Incredibly smart in fact. He attended the University of Pennsylvania; graduating with honors and was usually at the top of his class. But as smart as he was, his parents used to be super hard on him when he would not get the top mark on his exams and when he struggled.

That is far behind him now. College was years ago and he has changed since then. He spends less time cooped inside his house studying by himself, and instead goes out and actually has fun. Fun-Buck likes the sound of that.

He now lives with his husband Eddie and their son, Christopher. He couldn’t be any happier. Finally being able to forget about the stressful times and the stress that his parents put on him is truly freeing.

That all comes to an end though on a call.

“Woah” the teams says as they step out of the truck.

“It’s a six car pile up. A tour bus drove through a red light and hit the rest of the cars.” Bobby answers

“Where do you want us cap?” Hen questions

“Buck and Eddie, I want you guys to start at the first two cars over there and Hen and Chimney, I’m gonna need some medical help with the others on the bus.”

They disperse and go to their designated areas.

The first car is not as beaten up as the others. There is a woman and two kids inside. 

“Buck” Eddie starts “Can you pass me the jaws of life?”

“Yeah, sure.”

They successfully get out the children, but the mother seems a little bit harder to get out.

“Ma’am, I’m going to need you to close your eyes and tilt to the left. Can you do that?” Buck asks the woman

The woman grunts in response and does what she is asked.

After that it’s smooth sailing. They safely get the woman out of her car and hand her off to the paramedics to check her over for further injuries, along with her children.

It doesn’t take long to get the others out of the second car, when they hear Chimney call for them.

“Buck, Eddie can you guys lend us a hand over here?”

As the both of them approach the tour bus, they realize how many people were on the bus and are injured.

Eddie is the first to reach Chimney. “What do we got?”

“A man, concussion and possible trauma to the spine. His femur is broken and he is bleeding out of the left side of his stomach.” Hen says

As Hen and Chimney go back to the truck to get more supplies, the man that they were working on wears a shocked look on his face when he sees Buck.

“Buck?”

He turns to the sound of his name to see that the man is someone that he used to go to college with.

“Danny?” he says

Eddie seems as confused as the others when they come back.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Eddie asks

“Yeah.” Danny starts “We used to go to the University of Pennsylvania together. We were roommates.”

The team looks at Buck with a confused look.

Buck doesn’t answer and looks away shyly.

“You went to the University of Pennsylvania and never decided to tell us.” Hen says after a beat

“He’s super smart. Buck was top of our class and even graduated with honors. They used to call him “Brainiac”.” Danny says; clearly not getting the memo

“It’s not that big of a deal guys.” Buck answers

As Eddie is about to say something, Danny starts to lose air.

It doesn’t take long for all of them to get a steady heart rate going and transport him.

After they have finished, they head back to the station. The ride back is pretty quiet. Eddie bumps Buck’s knee to get him to look at him, as he has been looking at his feet the entire time.

Buck looks up at him and Eddie just smiles in return leaning into him. 

When they arrive back at the station, they all head upstairs to the lounge and sit around the table, waiting for the rest of the shift to play out and end.

“So Buckaroo, when were you going to tell us that you went to an Ivy league school?” Hen says, breaking the silence

“I didn’t think that there was a need to.” he shrugs

“You let us call you dumb and make jokes about you, you could have told us you know.” Chimney starts “We wouldn’t have made fun of you.” Hen agrees.

“We’re sorry for everything that we said.” Hen says sincerely

“It’s fine guys, I understand.” Buck smiles

Their shift finally ends and they all head home.

After Buck and Eddie arrive at home an put Christopher to bed- of course after bedtime stories and a million kisses- they head to their room.

Eddie stares at him when he enters the room.

Instead of saying something, Buck comes around to Eddie’s side of the bed and sobs.

Eddie embraces Buck in his arm, allowing him to calm down.

After a few minutes, Buck gets ready to talk.

“I’m sorry”

“Evan, you have nothing to be sorry for. This is about you, no one else. If you didn’t want to talk about your past that’s fine. You can when you’re ready, and when you are I’ll be here to listen” Eddie says

“It’s just that when I was in college, my parents were always super hard on me and when I would mess up, it usually would stress me out. I thought that if I didn’t talk about it, then I wouldn’t have to think about the times when I was stressed all the time.” he sighs

Eddie hugs him tighter.

“You are not there anymore. You are in a place in your life where you can let go and have fun. Feel free, because you are able to let go of your past and the pain that it brought you.” Eddie says

It’s silent for a moment. 

“Buck look at me.”

Buck lifts his head up. Eyes still glistening from the tears in his eyes.

“I just want you to know that you can talk to me. About anything” Eddie kisses him.

“I love you, so much” Buck says

“I love you too”

The next morning when Buck wakes up and Eddie is gone to work, he sees a sticky note where Eddie was sleeping. He picks it up and reads it:

“Know that you are loved. That Christopher, me  
and everyone in your life adores you. You deserve this.   
You deserve to be happy and feel like you can be yourself.   
You can be free now.” love, Eddie Buckley-Diaz

Buck smiles when he reads it. Eddie’s right. He does deserve to finally be happy and be himself. He deserves to live freely.


End file.
